


for reasons, wretched and divine

by tartaglia (starkartifices)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Minor Character Deaths, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, Shadowhunter AU, mild descriptions of injuries, miya twins are parabatai's, nephilim prince atsumu, so uh it's basically nephilim royalty au, unseelie court prince sakusa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkartifices/pseuds/tartaglia
Summary: Your name is Miya Atsumu. The blood of the Angel flows through your veins. You are a shadowhunter, born and raised. You are to be king.Are you worthy of the crown?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	1. atsumu (i)

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was written for haikyuu big bang !! so here's a quick thank u for nat and toasty for putting up w my very inconsistent schedule n terrible prioritization ! jokes aside i really do appreciate you two and the support you've shown me <3 
> 
> special thank you to [nat](https://twitter.com/illuminati_png) for the [very beautiful artwork](https://twitter.com/illuminati_png/status/1367897008208568320?s=20) they've made to go with this fic! she really managed to catch what i was aiming for before i even got around to write those parts lol
> 
> and another special thank you to toasty for being a wonderful beta reader !! (and for also being an enabler to my procrastination) 
> 
> as for the fic itself: ive based most of the nephilim/downworld and what not on cassandra claire's world building while also taking a couple fictional liberties myself

He felt his parabatai nearing like a taut rope going loose before he heard him walk in through the door with someone else at his heels. He didn’t turn around to greet him, still focused on cleaning the ichor off his blade by wiping it on his clothes. The kill had been messy. The demon had been messier still, nearly blowing up in his face when he stabbed it in its bobulous neck with his dagger. He’d gotten some drops of it on his skin. Nothing serious that hadn’t happened before; nothing an _iratze_ from his parabatai wouldn’t fix. 

“‘Tsumu, stop usin’ yer gear like a hankie,” his twin called out in disgust when he was a few steps away. “Ma’s gonna be mad again.” 

“Yea, yea,” Miya Atsumu muttered, as he wiped it thoroughly once more against the material of his pants, “that’s if she’ll find out.” 

His brother sighed, disappointment and disapproval mixing themselves together in the same breath. “Yer hurt,” he said as he stepped forward, changing the topic instead, as if it’d be an easier thing to deal with. _Perhaps it was_ , Atsumu mused, turning around to face him with his now clean shortsword. 

Miya Osamu already had his ornate _stele_ in hand, broadsword strapped to his back, dark eyebrows furrowed together under an equally dark mop of hair that matched Atsumu’s own. His hand was outstretched, waiting for Atsumu to let him mark him. Atsumu twirled his blade in his hand before sheathing it at his hip and allowed him to do so.

“So,” he prompted as he let his twin take hold of his left forearm that had taken most of the burn. Inky dark lines spread along his skin from the point of contact as Osamu began to draw. It stung a little _—_ something he should’ve been used to by now _—_ causing him to wince. His brother hissed at him to stay still in response. Atsumu ignored him; ‘Samu’s hands had always been steady while he did this. “Did ya get the other one?” 

“Of course, I did.” Osamu stepped back, admiring his handiwork. His voice remained monotone but Atsumu could hear the underlying irritation in it. _Do you even have to ask?_ “Nothing left behind.” 

Atsumu offered him a sheepish smile _—_ an apology they both knew he did not mean _—_ as he flexed his arm. The _iratze_ had already begun to do its magic, mending the damage he had sustained. 

A voice cut through, ringing out hollow in the warehouse despite the softness with which it was spoken, interrupting their little moment. Atsumu cut his gaze towards the other being in the room with them, Suna Rintarou, the High Warlock of Inarizaki and advisor to House Miya. With an elegant tilt of his head to indicate the partially demolished building, they were in as he continued to inspect his nails with an air of indifference. “If this was nothing more than your scheduled clean-up, why am I here?”

His fox eyes seemed to glow in the dimness as they finally landed on Atsumu, unreadable as ever. Atsumu wasn’t sure if he’d ever come to trust him. 

“He’s gotta point y’know,” Osamu added with a nod of his head as he pocketed his _stele_. 

“I was gettin’ to it, sheesh,” Atsumu pouted, turning on his heel to head towards the back of the warehouse, not bothering to check whether they were following him. 

A part of the roof had caved in from when the demon had slammed into it, allowing moonlight to illuminate the place. Which was just as well because Atsumu wasn’t carrying his witchlight stone. He jumped over the rubble, his footsteps kicking up dust as he did. He could hear them sigh behind his back followed by a snap of fingers as Suna supposedly lifted the debris out of the way. _Show off._

He paused at the edge of the spot that had held his attention before he’d been attacked. He kicked the stones scattered across the floor out of the way, clearing it as much as he could with the toe of his combat boots. Satisfied, he turned back to look at where they stood, right at the edge, and waved his hand at the area he was standing on. “Are ya seein’ this?!” 

There was a sharp inhale of breath from the warlock as he looked at what Atsumu was pointing at. Intricate markings were engraved into the floor; if Atsumu had to guess, it looked like they were carved with a dagger. A diamond-edged one perhaps because the cuts looked rather clean. The color of it was what managed to stick out the most _—_ a deep maroon red, the color of dried blood. Interesting, Atsumu thought. 

He knelt down to touch it, fingertips a mere centimeter away when Suna called out, his voice taking on an authoritative tone, “Don’t fucking touch it! And step out of the circle.” 

Atsumu shared a look with his twin, who appeared just as clueless as he was, before doing what he was told. 

“I take it ya know what it is then?” he asked, eyes trained on the warlock, taking note of the way he studied the floor, filing away every change in his body movement. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yourself, Your Highness,” Suna replied coolly, shifting his attention back to Atsumu, remarkably more composed than he was moments ago. “Have neither of you been paying attention to your classes?” 

Atsumu scowled, rebuttal on the tip of his tongue, but Osamu cut him off with a glare and he was left with no choice but to swallow it down as his brother spoke for him instead. “Well? What is it then, Sunarin?” 

Suna looked between the twins. Atsumu didn’t miss the way his gaze seemed to linger a little longer on Osamu. “It’s a summoning circle,” he deadpanned. “A wee little three-year-old mundane would’ve been able to tell you that. The language it’s in, however, is another thing entirely.” 

“You’ve seen these around before, haven’t you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at Atsumu, the red of his eyeliner serving as much of a warning as the tone of his voice. _Don’t lie to me princeling,_ it said and Atsumu heard him loud and clear. “That’s why you brought me here.” 

Atsumu didn’t respond. Nor did he have to, for the next moment there was the rustle of feathers and the shrill screech of a bird as a solid mass of black perched itself on Atsumu’s shoulder. The only visible color was the piece of parchment attached to its ankle. “Hey Ketchup,” Atsumu cooed, reaching out to stroke his pet hawk’s beak with his finger. “Whatdya have for me, buddy?” 

Ketchup affectionately nipped his finger before sticking her leg out. Atsumu could see his brother rolling his eyes at him as he carefully removed the letter from where it was tied against her leg and began to unfold it. The note was nothing more than a messy scrawl that belonged to the head of the military, Ojiro Aran. 

> _Five more mundanes reported missing today. Three more bodies found from the previous 15. Foul play involved._
> 
> _\- Aran_

Ah, just as Atsumu suspected. These two incidents had to be connected. The reports of the missing mundanes had seemed to coincide with the appearances of demons, but Atsumu had needed a solid confirmation if he were to continue looking down that route, even if the thought of all of it being a massive coincidence irked him way more than he’d like to admit. 

“How many this time?” Osamu inquired because of course, he’d come to the same conclusion as Atsumu.

“Five,” he replied, tucking the note into his pocket. He’d burn it later. “Three found dead from the others.” 

Osamu cursed under his breath while Suna remained uncharacteristically quiet, keeping his thoughts to himself. 

“So, Sunarin, will you look into it?” Atsumu asked, mouth curved into the most pleasant smile he could muster because as heir to the throne, he was nothing if not polite. Thus, here he was offering Suna the illusion of a choice even when they both knew he didn't have much of one. 

“Your wish is my command, Your Highness,” Suna bowed, leaving Atsumu to wonder if a warlock could poison him with the bitterness of their words alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of it has been written so unless irl responsibilities get in the way i will be able to update this every week ! 
> 
> lemme know what u think i'd love to hear your thoughts :D 
> 
> thank u for reading <3


	2. ???? (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for updating this pretty late 

The markets were bustling with people; mostly mundanes, the occasional downworlder—he could smell them as they passed by: all werewolves, no vampires—and lastly, nephilim. He had heard about the human settlement—the kingdoms as they preferred to call it—modeled after the faerie courts themselves though the angel bloods wouldn’t ever admit it. This, however, was the first time he’d ever step foot into one. 

He shouldn’t be here; he knew that. Not when downworlder and nephilim tensions ran high, not when he could get captured for merely being there. He had seen the looks the guards had given the werewolf as they walked past; he knew the only thing that stopped them from capturing them for whatever purpose was so that they wouldn’t disrupt the facade of “peace” that was being maintained around the mundanes. Causing a scene wouldn’t be ideal. 

He glanced at the shadowhunter guards with their rune-marked skin as he passed them by, fingers pulling his hood further down to cover his face. He wasn’t going to allow himself to be recognized as fae; he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he got caught specifically when he had managed to escape from the tower and ditch Motoya just so he could scout. He’d heard about the things shadowhunters did to downworlders who broke clave laws. He’d heard that the punishment handed down to faeries was worse than those on vampires, werewolves and warlocks. That some of the prestigious old blood nephilim families tried to do their best to incriminate those with drops of demon blood in their veins all for the crime of existing. 

He shook his head. There was no point thinking about it right now. He was here on a mission and he was going to accomplish it before he headed back. He raised his head, brushing aside the curls that fell over his forehead as he looked in the general direction of his destination. It wasn’t hard to miss, standing out the most in the midst of the city in all its grandeur: the fort with its high-rise walls that separated it from the rest of the kingdom. It was built to draw attention—clamored for it—and here he was being drawn towards it. 

Progress had been slow. He had stuck to the sides, avoiding the crowds if he could. He knew he was running out of time, he had five days before someone raised a ruckus about how he was missing. He was doing his best to hurry along but there were times when the mundanes did things that caught his attention and all he could do was stop and stare. Humans were fascinating creatures. He could see the appeal in wanting to keep one or two on hand as some of his people tended to do; a thing that was more commonly seen in their counterpart, the Seelie Court. It didn’t help that this was his first time being around them, on their turf.

It was midday when he finally reached the gates. It took another hour to scout along the walls, keeping track of the guards and taking note of their weak spots. It was early evening when he saw his chance. The sun was already dipping behind the clouds when he entered the premises with the help of his whip. 

As he brushed the dust off his robes he briefly wondered why the wards weren’t put up. Was the royal family that confident that no one would dare attack them in their sleep? Though, the idea of sneaking around the grounds—constantly prowled by guards and not to mention the various other enchantments embedded into the structure itself rendering it impossible for vampires and faeries to step foot into the building—was off-putting. 

Well, he wasn’t going to enter the holdings, at least not yet. He was just looking around, scouting the place and maybe, if he was lucky, he’d be able to get a glimpse of the family. He had heard about them in passing, most of the information picked up from the gossip he had overheard. An awful lot of them involved some scandal or other regarding one of the twins, sometimes both: Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu, the kingdom’s beloved crowned princes. 

The palace grounds were well kept, the gardens open and enticing, perfect for an evening tea. It almost resembled the ones back at the Seelie Court. If he wasn’t supposed to stay hidden, he would’ve been walking amongst the flowers by now. They seemed to be growing some interesting varieties. It would’ve been nice to have been able to take a look. 

Perhaps another time, when his life wasn’t on the line. 

He crept along the edge, sticking to the walls and using the bushes and hedges along it as cover. He was crouched near the residential tower or at least that was what he assumed it was. One of the windows was open, the voices escaping from it loud as if they were taking part in an argument of some sort. He couldn’t hear what was being said. 

Before he could confirm that there were only two voices involved, there was the sound of something hitting the floor with a crash as a figure appeared in the window, dressed in the trademark nephilim gear that was as dark as his hair. There was a grin plastered on his face as he leaped out, arms spread out for balance as time seemed to stand still while he remained suspended, eclipsing the setting sun with his body. And then he was falling, hitting the ground with a thud as he rolled with practiced ease. 

Someone else popped their head out of the window as they yelled after him. “‘Tsumu! What the goddamn fuck? Are ya insane?” 

Ah, so the one who was now halfway up the wall, somehow managing to find footholds in the stone, was none other than Miya Atsumu. That would make the one at the window, Miya Osamu. 

Atsumu reached the top, holding on to the edge for support as he turned to look at his twin. “Tell ma, I’ll be back before dinner!” 

“She’s gonna kill ya and I’ll let her.” It was shouted at Atsumu’s back but the man himself was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual lemme know what u think !


End file.
